doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Carlos Tinoco
|nacimiento = 4 de noviembre de 1971 |lugar_nacimiento = Barranquilla, Colombia |familiares = Juan José Tinoco Fretes (hijo) Carola Vázquez (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 2002 ( ) |salida_doblaje = 2001 (11 años) |voz = Grave |primera_aparicion = La leyenda de Robin Hood |nacionalidad = Colombiano Mexicano |pais = Colombia (1990-2001) México (desde 2002) (Actualmente) |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = IW_Thanos.ogg |demo2 = TBStanBaker.ogg |demo3 = JirafalesTinoco.ogg |instagram = juancarlos_tinocoripoll }}thumb|right|224 px|Voces de Gerardo Reyero y Juan Carlos Tinoco como Freezer y Jiren thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22 en las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Super.]] right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px ThanosCascAE.png|Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. RFFLukeHobbs.jpg|Luke Hobbs en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia, desde la cuarta temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dorai.png|Dorai (padre de Chun Li) en Street Fighter II V, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje colombiano. Alcalde Diamante.png|Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jiren render.png|Jiren en Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Prof_Girafales.png|El Profesor Jirafales en El Chavo, la serie animada (Temps. 1 - 2). Hulk_Comic.png|Hulk también en varios proyectos animados de Marvel. Hector mi guardaespaldas! xD.png|Hector en El increíble mundo de Gumball, desde la segunda temporada. MasonPDR.jpg|Mason Makoola en Par de Reyes YiNjR.jpg|Dizzy Wallin en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War. Grogar by andoanimalia dd4zwvs-fullview.png|Grogar en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Water_hazard.png|Amenaza Acuática / Bivalvan en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. NRG New.png|NRG en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (1ª voz) y en Ben 10: Omniverse (Temps. 1 - 3). Khyber.jpg|Khyber en Ben 10: Omniverse. Sakaki Shio.jpg|Sakaki Shio en Kenichi. RHDND_Fraile_Tuck.png|Fraile Tuck en La leyenda de Robin Hood, su primer personaje. Foxx lldrh 1990-1992.png|Foxx también en La leyenda de Robin Hood. RHDND Papá de Robin.png|Padre de Robin también en La leyenda de Robin Hood. Seiritsu Urao Samurai G.png|Seiritsu Urao en Samurai Gun: La serie (Ep. 5). Regendorf.jpg|Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (forma de lobo) en Bailando con vampiros. Tatsurion.png|Tatsurion en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. GOTJorah.png|Ser Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) (1ª voz) en Game of Thrones. PedroCh.jpg|Pedro en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 y Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta!. Dr. Smolder Bravestone.jpg|Dr. Smolder Bravestone en Jumanji: En la selva. BigMan.jpg|Big Man en JONAS. JoeKingman.png|Joe Kingman en Entrenando a papá. Jabberwocky2AIW10.png|Jabberwocky en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Dwight.png|Dwight Turnbull en Robotboy. SOM Herr Zeller.png|Herr Zeller (Ben Wright) en el redoblaje de La novicia rebelde. General Ross -TIH.png|General Ross en Hulk: El hombre increíble. !Madre! El.png|Él (Javier Bardem) en ¡Madre!. Glenstorm.Narnia2|Glenstorm en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian. Hound-TLK.png|Hound en Transformers: La era de la extinción y Transformers: El último caballero. Cedric the Entertainer as Constable.jpg|Det. Ferris (Cedric the Entertainer) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. WCM-Grommash.jpg|Groommash Hellscream en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos. DP2Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut en Deadpool 2. LutherStickellM6.jpg|Luther Stickell en Misión: Imposible – Repercusión. Gigante..jpg|Gigante en la versión de Summit de El juego de Ender. Srrileyhsm3.jpg|Sr. Riley en High School Musical 3: La graduación. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-20h57m18s1561.png|Bobo el oso en las películas de Los Muppets. Larry Durkin.png|Larry Durkin (Tony Burton) en el redoblaje de El resplandor. AsadBlade2.png|Asad en Blade 2. Prisonero Caballero.gif|Prisionero (Tommy "Tiny" Lister) en Batman: El caballero de la noche. FredericksRises.jpg|George Fredericks (John Nolan) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Tito Rises.jpg|Capitán en el puente (Robert Wisdom) también en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. RafeDrummond_CS.png|Rafe Drummond en La rebelión. Savage Opress cw.png|Savage Opress en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Thel_'Vadamee-19362785.jpg|El Inquisidor (Thel 'Vadam), a partir de Halo 3. Zug-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-23.2.jpg|Zug en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Rengar_Splash_0.jpg|Rengar en League of Legends. OWDoomfist.gif|Doomfist en Overwatch. Eduardofoster.png|Eduardo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (Temp. 5) y en dos cortos. Professor_Pericles.jpg|Professor Pericles en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A.. Entrenador nolan mitchell lldmm.png|Entrenador Nolan Mitchell en La ley de Milo Murphy. 542px-MMNTGutsManEXE.png|GutsMan.EXE en Mega Man y MegaMan NT Warrior. Seancullen.jpg|Wendell Barrage en El castigado. TriceratonBilly&Mandy.png|Triceratron en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. YoshioIwayama BeybladeShogunSteel.png|Yoshio Iwayama en Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Skullivar ZakStorm.jpg|Skullivar en Zak Storm. ElementalHeroNeos.jpg|Héroe Elemental Neos en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Clayf Subterra.jpg|Clayf Subterra en Bakugan. Jockwilder.jpg|Jock Wilder en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Biowulf-generator-rex-9.7.jpg|Bio-Lobo en Generador Rex. The baron by gyr0thescout-dcfqz0d.png|El Baron en Enredados otra vez: La serie GiantAlien. WackyRaces2017.png|Alienigena Gigante (Ep. 4) en Los autos locos. Gumball_adulto_mejorado.png|Gumball Adulto también en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temp. 1, Cap. 26). Kilowog Green Lantern 2019 Dc Girls.jpg|Kilowog en DC Super Hero Girls (2019). Smoker_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Chaser (Smoker) en One Piece. SDM-Mole.png|Ben Grimm / La Cosa en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. SDS-Ronan.png|Ronan el Acusador en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Deathstrockeknight.png|Deathstroke en Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight y Lego DC Super-Villains. CrossbonesLMA.png|Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en LEGO Avengers. Shazam19Ira.png|Ira en ¡Shazam!. GLTAS-Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Wounded-bird-rango-39.8.jpg|Wounded Bird en Rango. Gif_xD.png|Git en Ratatouille. Ray-Ray.png|Ray-Ray en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Vladimittangled.png|Vladimir en Enredados. Marsh (1).jpg|Marsh en Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Yang-the-pirate-fairy-87.6.jpg|Yang en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas. TankEvans SU.png|Tanque en Reyes de las olas. Terence-image.png|Terence en Angry Birds: La película. Jiggy-johnny-bravo-goes-to-bollywood-82.8.jpg|Jiggy en Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood. Belloc-firebreather-48.8.jpg|Belloc en Firebreather. Mr-beady-barnyard-2.41.jpg|Sr. Nathan Beady en La granja. TonyTrihull.jpg|Tony Trihull también en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Principe Wheeliam.png|Príncipe Wheeliam en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Marlon-the-gator-the-princess-and-the-frog-7.94.jpg|Cocodrilo malo en La princesa y el sapo. M._Bison_2.png|M. Bison en Ralph, el demoledor. Arthur - WR.png|Arthur (virus de inseguridades) en Wifi Ralph. Bwoon (DQ-TH).jpg|Bwoon en Dragon Quest: Tu historia. 2014legovader.jpg|Darth Vader en varias producciones de LEGO. Scorpion-IGAU.jpg|Scorpion en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Dex-starr-dc-super-hero-girls-2019-4.45.jpg|Dexter / Dex-Starr en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) Kilowog-dc-super-hero-girls-2019-6.34.jpg|Kilowog también en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) y en el trailer de Linterna Verde. SPvsExLogo.png|Narración (Bill Hader) e Insertos en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Series 1739.jpg|Insertos también en Johnny Test. Tmnt2012.png|Insertos y también en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2012). Dwayne_Johnson_2017.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Dwayne Johnson. Tony_Todd_2011.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tony Todd. Juan Carlos Tinoco Ripoll, o simplemente conocido como Juan Carlos Tinoco (nacido el 4 de noviembre de 1971) es un actor de doblaje colombiano, quien ha radicado la mayor parte de su carrera en México. Es conocido por ser la voz de Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Brian Griffin en Padre de Familia, a partir de la cuarta temporada, la primera voz de El Profesor Jirafales en El Chavo, la serie animada y El Alcalde Diamante en Los Simpson, desde la temporada 16. También fue la voz habitual de Hulk y del Inquisidor en Halo 3 y es la voz habitual del actor y ex luchador Dwayne Johnson (La Roca). Información Trayectoria Es originario de Barranquilla, Colombia. Estudió en la Academia Artes de la Comunicación (A.R.C.O.). En 1990, inició su carrera dentro de la especialidad del doblaje de voz. Después de 12 años, llegó a México el 18 de abril de 2002 donde hasta la fecha sigue vigente en el doblaje. Muchos de los personajes que interpreta son fuertes y musculosos, de carácter firme y que muchas veces toman el papel antagónico. Filmografía Peliculas México Dwayne Johnson *Jungle Cruise (2020) - Frank (trailer) *Jumanji: El siguiente nivel (2019) - Dr. Smolder Bravestone *Rápidos y Furiosos: Hobbs & Shaw (2019) - Luke Hobbs *Luchando con mi familia (2019) - El Mismo *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) - Will Sawyer *Jumanji: En la selva (2017) - Dr. Smolder Bravestone *Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) - Luke Hobbs *Un espía y medio (2016) - Bob Stone *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015/tráiler) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines *Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Luke Hobbs *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Paul Doyle *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Luke Hobbs *El infiltrado (2013) - John Matthews *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013/tráiler) - Roadblock *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012/tráiler) - Hank Parsons *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Luke Hobbs *¿Otra vez tú? (2010) - Air Marshall *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Detective Christopher Danson *La montaña embrujada (2009) - Jack Bruno *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Joe Kingman *Con la frente en alto (2004/redoblaje) - Chris Vaugh Josh Brolin * Avengers: Endgame (2019) - Thanos * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) - Thanos * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Thanos * Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Thanos Michael Clarke Duncan * Linterna Verde (2011/trailer) - Kilowog * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Balrog * Escuela para idiotas (2006/doblaje original) - Lesher Robert Maillet * Game Over, Man! (2018) - Chet Goon * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Samuel Blackwell (versión Diamond Films) * El Big Bang (2010) - Anton "El Pro" Protopov Common * Los reyes de la calle (2008) - Coates * Gángster americano (2007) - Turner Lucas Robert Feggans: * Jonas Brothers: viviendo el rock - El gran Rob * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009) - El gran Rob Deobia Oparei * Dredd 3D (2012) - Paramedico TJ * Doom (2005) - Roark "Destroyer" Gannon Ernie Hudson * Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! - Pedro * Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) - Pedro Otros * Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar (2019) - Voces adicionales * ¡Shazam! (2019) - Ira (Fred Tatasciore) * La rebelión (2019) - Rafe Drummond (Jonathan Majors) * Deadpool 2 (2018) - Juggernaut * ¡Madre! (2017) - Él (Javier Bardem) * La morgue (2016) - Insertos * La historia real de un falso asesino - Voces adicionales (2016) * Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Insertos * Smosh: La película (2015) - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Groommash Hellscream (Terry Notary) * Grandes amigos (2015) - Presentador de TV (Randal Newsome) * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Voces adicionales * Ted 2 (2015) - Voces adicionales * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) - Voces adicionales * Francotirador (2014) - Insertos * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) - Insertos * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) - Voces adicionales * Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) - Narrador (Rex Linn) * Godzilla (2014) - Insertos * La leyenda de la tumba del dragón (2013) - Harker (Dolph Lundgren) * Malas palabras (2013) - Insertos * August: Osage County (2013) - Insertos (versión The Weinstein Company) * Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) - Insertos * El juego de Ender (2013) - Gigante (Gavin Hood) (versión Summit) e Insertos (versión Diamond Films) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Insertos * Apuesta máxima (2013) - Insertos * Hermanos en armas (2013) - Insertos * El conjuro (2013) - Insertos * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * El llanero s2litario - Joe (Grover Coulson) * Admisiones (2013) - Insertos * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) - Título * Ladrona de identidades (2013) - Insertos * Ni un paso atrás (2012) - Insertos (versión Buena Vista) * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Insertos * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Insertos * Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) - Insertos * The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) - Insertos * Al borde del abismo (2012) - Insertos * La verdad oscura (2012) - Clive Bell (Eugene Clark) e Insertos * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - George Fredericks (John Nolan) / Capitán en el puente (Robert Wisdom) * Hombres de negro III (2012) - Portero de MIB (Woodie King Jr.) / Vocero del funeral / Narrador de lanzamiento espacial * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Voces adicionales * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) - Insertos (versión Zima) * Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Grimaud (Ving Rhames) * Al filo de la mentira (2011) - Stephan Gold (joven)(Marton Csokas)(2011) * Beethoven: Una aventura navideña (2011) - Sr. Rexford (John O'Hurley) * Fuerzas Especiales (2011) - Kovax (Djimon Hounsou) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Insertos * Invasión a la privacidad (2011) - Insertos * Los Muppets (2011) - Bobo el oso (Bill Barretta) * Paul (2011) - Insertos * Johnny English Recargado (2011) - Insertos * Robo en las alturas (2011) - Insertos * Los Pitufos (2011) - Prisionero * Damas en guerra (2011) - Insectos * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Narrador ( Charles Shaughnessy) e Insertos * Thor (2011) - Guardia del castillo de Odín * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Insertos * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Voces adicionales * Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Larry (Gregory Alan Williams) * Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Voces adicionales * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Narrador (Bill Hader) e Insertos * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010)- Seso (Steve Toussaint) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Insertos * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Título * Conviction (2010) - Insertos * Una historia singular (2010) - Insertos * 13 (2010) - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Jabberwocky (Christopher Lee) * MacGruber (2010) - Tug Phelps (The Great Khali) * The Fighter (2010) - Comentarista * Todo por mi hijo (2009) - Insertos * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Presentación e insertos * Portadores (2009) - Doctor (Mark Moses) e Insertos (versión Videomax) * Brüno (2009) - Voces adicionales (Versión Sony) * El Marine 2 (2009) - Insertos * The Haunting in Connecticut (2009) - Sr. Sinclair (John B. Lowe) e insertos * El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Sargento Demetry (Mike Colter) * El libro de los maestros (2009) - El caballo parlanchín (Sergey Garmash) * Brooklyn's Finest (2009) - Casanova "Caz" Phillips (Wesley Snipes) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Asistente de Nixon / Criminal en Bar * La profecía del no nacido (2009) - Arthur (Idris Elba) * Galáctica: el plan (2009) - Voces adicionales * Gentlemen Broncos (2009) - Insertos * Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Hombre en carroza * Sangriento San Valentín (2009) - Insertos * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Insertos * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Insertos * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Reportero * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Insertos * Piña express (2008) - Insertos * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - General Thadeous Ross (William Hurt) * Un chihuahua en Beverly Hills (2008) - Perro policía * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - voces adicionales (versión Paramount) * Justo en la mira (2008) - Insertos * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Insertos * 21: Blackjack (2008) - Insertos * Mostly Ghostly (2008) - Insertos * Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) - Insertos * ¡Sí señor! (2008) - Tweed (John Cothran) * High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008) - Voces adicionales * Los expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer (2008) - Mosley Drummy (Xzibit) * Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - voces adicionales * Tsunami: La ola asesina (2007) - Reportero Erik Adjuk (James McGowan) / Presentación e insertos * Por orgullo (2007) - Franklin (Gary Sturgis) * La ruleta rusa (2007) - Don Hellman (Andre Braugher) * Los condenados (2007) - Kreston Mackie (Marcus Johnson) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Cuidador de trenes (Peter Callan) * Asesino de la carretera (2007) - Insertos * 88 minutos (2007) - Voz * Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror (1998) (2006) - Granjero en el bar (Gary Bullock) * El día del crimen (2006) - Tony (Jim Tooey) * La maldición 2 (2006) - Insertos * El plan perfecto (2006) - Narrador * 007: Casino Royale (2006) - Insertos * Un día perfecto (2006) - Insertos * Zathura: Una aventura espacial (2005) - Voz en Sportscenter * El hombre de la casa (2005) - Presentación * Batman Inicia (2005) - Insertos * Sólos por accidente (2005) - Insertos (versión mexicana) * Tierra de los muertos - Pillsbury (Pedro Miguel Arce) (2005) * Hombre peligroso - Andre Baptiste Sr. (Eamonn Walker) (2005) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2005) - Det. Ferris (Cedric the Entertainer) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005/doblaje para cine) - Trueno (Snoop Dogg) * El Aro 2 - Doctor (2005) * Secreto en la montaña - Motociclista (2005) (primera versión) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) - Guardia del museo * Veloces y mortales (2004) - Will Macklin (Frankie Faison) * El maquinista (2004) - Recepcionista * Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa falso (Artie Lange) * La furia del cielo (2003) - Voz de periodista en la radio * 44 minutos bajo fuego (2003) - Tony Jones (Mario Van Peebles) * Destino final 2 (2003) - Embalsamador (Tony Todd) * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Voces adicionales * Blade 2 (2002)- Asad (Danny John Jules) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Emile (Gérard Depardieu) * Una lección de perdón (2002) - Dr. Hite (Arnold Pinnock) * La búsqueda - Bartender (1996) (redoblaje) * Bad Boys - Insertos (1995) (redoblaje) * Malcolm X - Barbero de la prisión y Martin Luther King (1992/3ra. versión) * Cara cortada - Oficial de inmigración (1983)(3ra. versión) * El resplandor - Larry Durkin (Tony Burton)(1980) (redoblaje) * La novicia rebelde - Herr Zeller (Ben Wright) (1965) (redoblaje) Colombia * Las alucinantes aventuras de Bill y Ted - Participación sin identificar (1989) Películas animadas Seth MacFarlane * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Brian Griffin - Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Paul Briggs * Marshmallow - Frozen II * Marshmallow - Frozen: Una aventura congelada Otros * Los locos Addams (2019) - Espíritu de la casa * Wifi Ralph - Arthur (virus de inseguridades) * La estrella de Belén - Voces diversas * Emoji: La película - Voces diversas * Angry Birds: La película - Terrence * La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry - Sr. Bigley / Presentación e insertos * La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Ray-Ray * Reyes de las olas - Tanque * Ratatouille - Git * Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Yang * Los Simpson: La película - Alcalde Joe Diamante * Planeta Hulk - Hulk (Versión Videomax) * Cazadores de dragones - Lian-Chu / Insertos * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Barbados Slim * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Narrador de "La puerta aterradora" * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Enciclópodo / Varios personajes * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Tony Trihull * Gnomeo y Julieta - Insertos * Lluvia de Hamburguesas - Insertos * El Ratón Pérez - Ratovica * Magos y gigantes - Voces diversas * Megamente - Voces diversas * Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood - Jiggy * Ralph, el demoledor - M.Bison * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) - Voces adicionales (Versión Warner) * Mi villano favorito - Insertos * Los Croods - Insertos, Narrador del Trailer * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Randy Marsh (versión TV de Paga) * El reino secreto - Insertos * Resident Evil: Degeneración - Insertos * Turbo - Título al final * Locos por las nueces - Insertos * Locos por las nueces 2 - Insertos Series de TV [[Dwayne Johnson|'Dwayne Johnson']] *Jugadores (2015) - Spencer Strassmore *Hannah Montana - El mismo *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - El mismo *Cory en la Casa Blanca - El mismo Tony Todd *24 - General Benjamin Juma *Mentes criminales - Eric Miller Otros *Lindas mentirosas - Insertos (2010-2012) *Game of Thrones - Jorah Mormont (1ª voz) *Los indomables - Eli Roosevelt (Rockmond Dunbar) *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Insertos *Power Rangers: Samurai - Narrador, Insertos y Títulos *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2011) **Flex (Gregory Hinton) (Temp. 1, ep. 3) **Mo (Michael Mandell) (Temp. 2, ep. 44) *El jardín de Clarilú - Roco *Mega Med - El gran Defensor *Aaron Stone - Abner Hall *Par de Reyes - Mason Makoola *Samantha Who? - Frank *JONAS - Big Man *Lost - Sr. Eko *Héroes - Insertos (2006-2010) *Zeke y Luther - Reginald "Sr. Uniforme" Johnson *Hannah Montana - John Cena *La casa de Saddam - Insertos *Sobrenatural - Insertos *Mentes criminales - Tnt. Al Garner Series animadas México Fred Tatasciore * LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: Sobrecarga Máxima - Hulk * Un show más - Líder de los gansos (ep. 98) * Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel - Hulk * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Hulk Seth MacFarlane * Un agente de familia - Brian Griffin (Cameo) * Cleveland - Brian Griffin (Cameos) * Padre de Familia - Brian Griffin (desde la 4ª temporada) Dan Castellaneta * Futurama - Diablo Robot (Desde 6ª temporada) * Los Simpson - Alcalde Diamante (Desde 16ª temporada) Dee Bradley Baker * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Bivalvan, Amenaza Acuatica, NRG (2ª voz) * Ben 10: Omniverse - Amenaza Acuatica, NRG (Temps. 1 - 3) Otros * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Kilowog / Dexter / Dex-Starr * Los autos locos - Alienigena Gigante (Christopher Judge) (ep. 4) * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Hombre en comercial * Enredados otra vez: La serie - El Baron * Zak Storm - Skullivar * La ley de Milo Murphy - Entrenador Nolan Mitchell * El Chavo, la serie animada - Profesor Jirafales (1ª y 2ª temporada) * La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Apestosin * Combos Niños - Bufalo Malvado * Kick Buttowski - Jock Wilder * Los Simpson - Mason Fairbanks (17ª temporada), Voces diversas (Desde 16ª temporada) * El show de los Looney Tunes - Boxeador * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Profesor Pericles * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Atrocitus * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Sumo Kuma / Insertos * Un agente de familia - Voces diversas (Desde 5ª temporada) * Futurama - Lrrr, Voces diversas (Desde 5ª temporada) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo - La Cosa * Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios - Eduardo (Episodios 63-64 / Dos cortos) * Robotboy - Dwright Turnbull * Kim Possible - Ron mutante * Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry - Insertos * Mónica y su pandilla - Insertos * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Narrador * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Insertos (algunos capitulos) y Voces diversas * El Hombre Araña: la serie - Kingpin * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Insertos * Johnny Test - Narración, letreros * Mónica y su pandilla- Insertos * El mundo de Quest - Quest * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Kraab * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Monstruo de la Basura * Ben 10: Omniverse - NRG, Khyber, Sargento Cast Iron, Bill Gacks, Vexx * Generador Rex - Bio-Lobo, Gharum Set * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Hector Jötunheim (2da Voz), Gumball adulto, Navajas, Virus, Voces adicionales * Guardianes de la galaxia (serie) - Thanos * Transformers: Prime - Dreadwing * Thomas y sus amigos - Flynn * Un show más - Voces diversas * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Ronan el Acusador * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Tatsurion, el Desencadenado (Bob) * Hora de aventura - Muerte (1ra voz) , Pequeña Mantícora (1ra voz), Dios de las fiestas (2da voz), Búho Cósmico (5 voz), Elefante Guerrero Psíquico Ancestral (2da voz), Voces adicionales * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Savage Opress * MAD - Lotso, Dominic Toretto, LeBron James, Hulk, Han Solo, J.J. Abrams, Nick Fury, Thor, Optimus Prime, Conan, Batman, Dr. Doom, Morgan Freeman, Bowser, Darth Vader, Espejo Mágico, Aquaman, Perseo, Sheng Long, Donkey Kong, Igor, Buzz Lightyear, Megatron, Iron Man, Voces adicionales (Temps. 1 - 3) * El castigado - Wendell Barrage * Batman - Cortos promocionales de Cartoon Network * Mike, el caballero - Sparkie * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Doctor / Musculosoman / Triceratron / Control Maestro / Voces adicionales * El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera - León Dorado * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Señor Dragón Torch (Temp. 6) / Grogar * Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker - Darth Vader * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Voces adicionales * Planeta X - Voces adicionales * Patoaventuras (2017): **Toth Ra **Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas / Wendigo (monstruo) * Screechers Wild - Narrador * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales * Golpea duro ¡Hara! - Akiles Ga-Noh Colombia * La garrapata - Voces diversas * Las aventuras de Hyperman - Entrobe * Mega Man (1994) - Guts Man * Las Chicas Coquetas - Narración (eps. piloto) Anime México *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Yoshio Iwayama *Kenichi - Sakaki Shio / Narración *One Piece (4Kids) - Smoker o Chaser *MegaMan NT Warrior - Guts Man *009-1 - Insertos *Bakugan - Clayf Subterra *Samurai Gun: La serie - Seiritsu Urao (Ep. 5) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Kagemaru / Héroe Elemental Neos / Espíritu de Roca *Bailando con vampiros - Akira (forma de lobo) *Bleach - Baura *Inuyasha - Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Super - Jiren Colombia *La leyenda de Robin Hood - Fraile Tuck / Foxx / Bandolero tuerto (ep. 45) (su debut en doblaje de anime) *Street Fighter II - Padre de Chun Li Películas de anime *Samurai X: La película - Marinero *Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Bwoon Documentales *Me parece conocido - Danny Trejo *The Toys That Made Us - Dolph Lundgren *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales Videojuegos [[Mark Rolston|'Mark Rolston']] * Batman: Arkham Origins - Deathstroke * Batman: Arkham Knight - Deathstroke Otros: * Horizon: Zero Dawn- DLC The Frozen Wilds - Aratak * Gears of War 2 - Dizzy Wallin * Gears of War 3 - Dizzy Wallin * Halo 3 - El Inquisidor, Brutes * Fable III - Kidd * Halo 3: ODST - Voces diversas * Diablo III - Tyrael / Diablo * Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Yen Sid * League of Legends - Rengar / Sion * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Scorpion * Halo 5 - El Inquisidor * Star Wars: Battlefront - Darth Vader * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Tavo "Nomad" Rojas * LEGO Avengers - Thanos, Brock Rumlow / Crossbones * Lego DC Super-Villains - Deathstroke / Ganthet * Prey - Dr. Dayo Igwe * Overwatch - Doomfist Narrador de tráilers *Tadeo, el explorador perdido *Los Pitufos *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Shrek para siempre *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *La granja *Megamente *Mi villano favorito *Hotel para perros *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Johnny English Recargado *El Gato con botas *El último maestro del aire (trailer 1) *Ése es mi hijo *Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras *Son como niños 2 *La batalla del año *Locos por las nueces *Los Croods *Mi papá es un gato Cortos/Especiales animados *Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Marshmallow *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Sr. Peluche *Doki descubre - Nube (Corto: El Viento) Comerciales *Desafío Hot Wheels *Dodge Durango Citadel (2012) *Mejor Compra TV (promo: TapOut XT) (voz de Jon "Bones" Jones) (2013) *IMAX Theatre *Hoteles Marriott *Nacional Monte de Piedad (promo: "Ayudar es nuestra historia") (2015) *Cerveza Tecate Titanium (2016) *Video especial para Tecate ("Te hace falta ver más bax", versión presentación para IAB México) (2016) *La momia (tráiler promocional para radio) (2017) *iPhone 7 (promo: "La Roca por Siri conquistan el día") voz de Dwayne Johnson (2017) *Cinemax (2017) (algunos cortos) *PGR y Mexiquense TV (promo: "Trabajando por la comunidad", voz en off alternando con otros locutores) (2017) *Motocicletas Italika (promo: "El motor de tu vida") (2018) *HotSale México (2019) Estudios y empresas de doblaje Mexico *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media (hasta 2012) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Intersound (hasta 2006) *IDF (hasta 2016) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *Voltaic Studios México Colombia *Centauro Comunicaciones (hasta 1995) *Colombia Film (hasta 2001) *Provideo S.A. (hasta 2001) *NK Producciones S.A.S. (2019) Muestras multimedia File:Video informativo Tecate "Te hace falta ver más bax"|Video informativo de la casa productora "Nómades", creadores de la campaña "Te hace falta ver más bax". Juan Carlos Tinoco es voz informativa. Avengers- Infinity War Español Latino|Juan Carlos Tinoco como Thanos. File:TATATA maistro longaniza - el chavo animado Archivo:Irlanda en conflicto simpsons|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL ALCALDE DIAMANTE. Archivo:El desayuno del Chavo Chavo Animado|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL PROFESOR JIRAFALES. Archivo:Street Fighter II V - CAP.04. Infierno en Hong Kong. (Audio Latino)-1|VOZ DE JUAN CARLOS TINOCO COMO EL INSPECTOR DORAI Archivo:MLP FiM - Escena Temporada 6 Ep. 5 - La llamada del Señor Dragón Torch Español Latino|Voz de Juan Carlos Tinoco como Torch en M.L.P Archivo:Las Chicas Coquetas (Embutido de carne) (Doblaje de Colombia) - Que Historia tan Maravillosa el Show-1|Voz narrativa en el doblaje original del episodio piloto de las chicas superpoderosas Curiosidades *Ha doblado a varios personajes de Marvel Comics siendo Hulk y Thanos sus papeles más reconocidos: **Hulk en Planeta Hulk, Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta, Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel, LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: Sobrecarga Máxima, Triple Poder y Marvel Mash-Up **Thanos en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, LEGO Avengers, Disney Infinity y la serie animada de Guardianes de la galaxia **General Ross en Hulk: El hombre increíble **Ronan el acusador en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes **La Mole en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo **Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en LEGO Avengers **Juggernaut en Deadpool 2 *Tinoco se caracteriza por darle su voz a personajes que tienen pinta de grandulones. *Tiene un ligero parecido a Dwayne Johnson, actor al que dobla recurrentemente. *El y Gerardo Reyero' '''han compartido personajes: **Brian Griffin en Padre de familia. **Ser Jorah Mormont en ''El juego de tronos. *También compartio personajes con René Sagastume: **Robert Maillet en El Big Bang y Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso **Juan Carlos interpretó a Tanque Evans en la primera película de Reyes de las olas y René lo interpretó en la secuela de Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía. *Tanto Juan Carlos como Gerardo Vásquez son las voces habituales de Dwayne Johnson (La Roca) comparten algunos de sus personajes en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés y G.I. Joe: El Contraataque Juan Carlos lo dobla en los trailers mientras que Gerardo en los largometrajes, ambos doblan a Luke Hobbs Gerardo lo dobla en el trailer de Rápidos y furiosos 5in control mientras que Juan Carlos lo interpretá en la saga. *Ha mencionado que uno de sus personajes favoritos es Brian Griffin de Padre de familia. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020